


Out of the Blue

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Warning,  The OFC in this story has a tragic backstory that contains abuse and implied rape this may be distressing to some, Just a warning. - </p><p>A wounded girl is found in the arrow cave one night. Little do they know the story she has to tell and the new hero she has to become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Skies

A large crescent moon sat in the Starling City sky. The darkness flooding the streets. In the ruined Glades which is getting rebuilt since the explosion accident a girl in a blue hood runs for her life. 

She isn't that fast due to heavy bruising around her stomach and ribs. Her dark blue hood is drenched in water and her left arm is started to develop a patch of blood. The girl’s face is pale but a splash of dried blood is on her cheek. There is no wound on her cheek so the blood is likely not to her own. Some blood has dried into her hair which is messy. Her eyes are bloodshot and dark circles are underneath. 

She looks up her brown tired eyes laying on the Verdant. A current closed nightclub and secret base of the arrow. She ran to the doors and tried to open them. They were locked. She cursed under her breathe and looked around for something small. She found a thin metal stick probably used to be a part of a bobby pin. She rushed back to the door and picked the lock. She only used one hand through all of this her other hand laying limp at her side.

She threw the doors open and rushed inside frantically searching for a hiding spot. She knew behind the bar was too obvious. She looked behind the bar and saw a metal door with a keypad next to it. She walked over and squinted trying to see an indication of a finger print or wearing on the ink of the buttons.  After a few failed attempts she got it and the door unlocked. She opened it and stepped inside and stumbled down the stairs falling on the last few.

She saw the room had no people and her eyes laid on the medical supplies. She didn't care about the computers, Nor did she care about the glass case containing a green hood. She had no knowledge of ‘The Arrow.’ She knew nothing of the near destruction of Starling City due to Slade nothing neither did she know that Oliver Queen had disappeared for five years and returned. She had no knowledge of these things.

She took of her her blue hood to reveal a gold dress. It had short sleeves but one had been ripped of and the dress stopped mid thigh. Dark leggings covered her legs and untied blue converse were on her feet, The laces of which had been stuffed inside the shoe to stop her tripping over.

She scanned the metal table littered with medical supplies. Painkillers, A strange paste, needles, Gauze's and even some surgical supplies. She looked down at her arm which lay limply at her side. It had a large gash on it and was dislocated. She looked for something to bite into and found a bunch of fabrics and scrunched them into a ball and put it in her mouth. She then braced her self to snap her arm back into to place.

After a few seconds she snapped her arm and groaned in pain as it went back into place. She then spat out her make shift gag and reached over and picked up a needle and some surgical thread. She found some disinfectant and cleaned the needle and thread. Slowly but surely she did the painful procedure of threading her gash on her arm shut. She woozily tied the thread when she was finished her body sore and tired from  the abuse it had taken in the past two hours.

She then heard the door click open and fear sparked in her heart and she quickly hid behind the computer desk. She heard voices and listened closely hoping to god it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Felicity, Is your laptop really that important?" Roy Harper asked his friend Felicity Smoak as she made her way down the steps.

"My laptop is just as important as Oliver's hood" She replied and stopped when she hit the bottom of the steps. Roy stopped behind her and they both saw the blood on the metal table and the medical supplies laid out on the table.

"Someones here..." Felicity whispered to Roy. Roy put his finger on his lips and slowly walked over to the table noticing a trail of blood to behind the computer desk.

He grabbed a scalpel and slowly walked the the table and turned sharply seeing the girl passed out and her wound she had sewn badly bleeding out. Her face was pale and her dark brown hair and brown eyes made him think of Thea. The girl who left during Slade's siege. He had no idea if she was alive or dead but this girl reminded him of her.

"It's a girl, She's hurt" Roy told Felicity.

Felicity walked over and saw her. "We have to call an ambulance..." Felicity said rummaging through her bag.

"Don't..." Roy said.

"Roy, She could die!" Felicity said.

"She stumbled across this place and used the medical supplies here instead of going to the hospital she obviously has something to hide plus she found the liar... She might tell other people" Roy explained.

Felicity sighed and nodded. "Should I call Oliver or John?" She asked. 

Roy lifted the girl up and carried her bridal style and laid her on an empty metal table "I don't know, I guess so, I have no idea what to do..." Roy told her.

"I will go phone Oliver" Felicity said walking of and dialing Oliver's number.

The girl stirred in her unconscious state and murmured a few words "Don't hurt me..." She whimpered through her sleep.

Roy looked concerned wondering what hell the girl had been through.


	2. Blood runs deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver arrives in the liar but will he help the girl or make her fend for herself.

Oliver Queen was at his home. Getting adjusted to the new life he had. His home was more empty than before. His mother was dead and his sister was god knows where. He didn't like the emptiness of the Manor. It gave him to much time to think about all that he had lost. He walked through the halls thinking about his past when his mobile phone rang. His hand dove into his pocket and he answered.

"Hello?" He called out through the phone.

"Oliver..." Felicity spoke. Oliver immediately knowing it was her.

"Felicity, Whats wrong?" He asked sensing her worry.

"A girl stumbled across the liar... She's passed out and she's bleeding..." Felicity answered.

"Stay there, Don't do anything, I'm on my way" Oliver said hanging up and quickly making his way outside.

* * *

"What he say?" Roy asked looking at Felicity as she came over.

"He said to wait until he comes back before we do anything" Felicity replied.

"She's bleeding though, She might of lost more before here... We can't do  nothing" Roy said looking down at the girl who was paler than before.

"We can put a gauze on her wound I guess, To contain the bleeding and stop it getting infected" Felicity explained.

Roy picked up a gauze and began to apply it to the girls wound and looked at Felicity. "Who taught you all that stuff?" He asked.

"Google" Felicity replied with a small smile.

The girl on the table groaned as her eyes slowly opened and when her eyes laid on the people next to her she panicked. She rolled of the table hurting her arm as she felt to the ground. She sat up and crawled back looking for something to defend herself with. "Hey, We're not going to hurt you..." Felicity said walking slowly to her.  The girl noticed a small knife on a metal table to the left she crawled quickly to it standing up and picking up the knife.

"As if I would believe that" She hissed her arm outstretched the knife pointed at Felicity.

Roy approached the girl "Hey, We just want to help you, Your hurt..." He said. 

The girl looked at her now covered up wound. "I don't need your help, I can help myself" She growled stepping back her back against the concrete wall.

"Ruby?" Oliver questioned as he saw her from the bottom of the steps. 

The girl looked up at his familiar face. "Oliver? Oh my god... It's you" She said her face making a slight smile.

"Where were you? I haven't seen you in eight years..." Oliver said as walked over.

"I ran away... Things happened and I realized I needed to come back" She replied the knife in her hand which was shaking. "Are these your friends?" She asked pointing a knife at them.

"Yes, They won't hurt you Ruby" Oliver told her. 

Ruby put the knife in her pocket. Her eyes were teary and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. "You need to go to the hospital..." Oliver told her.

"I can't... Not alone, Can you come with me?" She asked as she looked up at him hopeful. 

"Sure..." Oliver said. Ruby nodded slowly her body still shaking.

Ruby began to walk to him and she picked up the pace even though her legs ached from the running she had previously done. She hugged Oliver and cried and wailed.

 

 

* * *

Ruby pulled her t shirt up for the doctor while Oliver waited outside. The doctor took notes and looked at the wound on her arms and legs. The doctor then stepped outside the room and spoke to Oliver. "Do you know id this girl has any family that can care for her?" The Doctor asked him.

Oliver shook her head "Her Grandparents died a long time ago and her parents died about eight years ago... There isn't anyone..." Oliver said.

"Do you know anyone she can stay with then? A friend maybe?" The doctor asked concerned.

"She can stay with me for a while,She was a friend of my sisters... Umm Doc, Is she okay?" Oliver asked.

The doctor bit her lip "Physically she will heal whatever wounds she got were made so they would heal, But emotionally, I have no idea how long it will take for her to get over it.." The doctor replied looking back into the room where Ruby sat on the hospital bed.

The doctor left letting Oliver take her to his manor. Oliver walked over to Ruby "If you want you can stay with me for a while.. If you have no other place to go..." He told her.

"Won't it be crowded there? With Thea and you're parents?" Ruby said picking up her dirty hoodie and standing up.

"My parents died..." He told her.

Ruby looked up "I'm sorry..." She told him.

"It's okay, Thea she's missing... for a few months now" Oliver told her.

"Missing?" Ruby said her eyes wide.

"Yeah a few months ago there was some sort of attack on the city and she left but I don't know if she got attacked or not..." He told her.

Ruby went quiet. Making a silent promise to herself to find Thea. Hoping to god she was safe and not going through what Ruby had went through.

 


	3. Dead Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some of Ruby's past and also Ruby see's her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way if you have any questions or fan art(Which I doubt) ask/send to jadie8pie.tumblr.com my personal tumblr.

**_8 Years earlier_ **

_A ten year old sat in the garden of Queen Manor in the grass her hands covering her eyes as she counted to ten. The girl then hit ten and stood up and with a cheeky smile. "Alright, I'm coming to get you Thea!" She said with a smile. She looked through the trees and around the flowers and even in the garden shed but her friend wasn't around._

_She frowned and ran up to the house entering she yells "Thea! You said you would only hide outside!" She said with a smile. She stopped in the lobby area where she saw a police man standing talking to Thea's mother. The girl frowned and turned and saw Oliver with Thea in the living room._

_"... And unfortunately, Amelia and Dean Winters were both in the plane when it crashed and they passed away..." Was a snip of the conversation that Ruby heard._

_She was young enough to want to play hide and seek but old enough to know that passed away meant they weren't coming back._

_She felt a tear run down her warm cheek and her smile faded._

_"Ruby...."  Moira said when she heard Ruby whimper. She looked at her with sad eyes. She stepped towards her hoping to comfort the young girl._ _She stepped away and like a coward she ran back into the garden and into the tree's. She sat behind a tree and cried. Cried until she couldn't anymore..._

**Present Day**

John Diggle stopped the car in front of Queen Manor. He then got out and opened the door for Oliver and Ruby. "Thanks Diggle..." Oliver said walking towards his house. Ruby followed and stepped into the familiar building. Happy memories filled her thoughts of when she visited her friend here.

"It hasn't changed much..." Ruby said looking around the house her arms folded.

" I hadn't noticed" Oliver replied.

" I will go get changed..." She said. She had been given some clothes; Thea's clothes to wear since her clothes were covered in blood and grime.

" The guest room is-" Oliver began.

Ruby interrupted "Upstairs, left and Third door... I remember.." She said smiling beginning to walk upstairs.

Oliver watched her as she turned the corner out of sight. John was stood at the front door way and looked at Oliver "Has she asked about what she saw at the Verdant?" John asked.

Oliver shook his head and gave a deep sigh "I will ask her about it but right now she needs to rest, She reminds me of what I was like when I came back from the island."

John nodded "Do you know what happened to her?"

Oliver shook his head " Whatever happened she won't talk about it, Which is strange when she was a kid she would never stop talking" Oliver replied smiling remember Ruby and his sister. A ping of hurt in his heart as he remembered his sister was missing.

 Oliver's phone rang and he pulls it out his pocket and sees Felicity's number come up he answers "Felicity.. Whats up?"

Felicity was in the Arrow Cave eating noodles she had gotten from the Chinese while researching for the man they were hunting. "I found him.." She said.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"He's outside the train station, He appears to be waiting for someone..." Felicity answered.

"Keep me updated on who he's meeting.." Oliver asked hanging up.

"Goodbye to you too" Felicity sassed as she watched the surveillance camera as it was pointed at the successful business man Aaron Matthews. He seemed normal but he had been tied to numerous drug dealings and rape cases. The drug being Vertigo. All his wrong doings though he is never caught and when he is, He's released within an hour. Oliver had been watching him trying to find the person responsible for letting him of all his charges and then he can bring him to justice.

Ruby left the room wearing a black leather jacket, Black skinny jeans and a red tank top. She also wore red converse. She loved the feeling of wearing the clothes she wanted for a change. She walked back towards the stairs and saw Oliver there talking to John. Oliver saw movement and looked up at her. For a second he saw Thea and then realized it was Ruby.

"For a second I thought you were Thea.." Oliver said.

Ruby walked down the steps "These are her clothes after all."

"I have to go to Queen Consolidated but you can use the home phone if you need me and if you go out... Buy a phone.." He said. Ruby laughed slightly and Oliver smiled as him and Diggle left.

Ruby stepped to the window and watched them leave. She then ran upstairs and into Thea's room. She looked through the bag on the bed and found Thea's credit card. "Sorry Thea.." She said.

She went into the guest room and used the laptop there. She had used a laptop many times before so it wasn't difficult for her. She then ordered a blue hoodie, Blue leather trousers, A black tank top, Blue boots and blue makeup. It cost around 200 pounds. She made sure it was next day delivery so she could get to work straight away. She needed to find Thea. To hopefully rescue her from the fate that Ruby had to suffer through.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here. Please leave comments. The first chapter of hopefully a larger story. If you want to ask any questions you can find me on tumblr as jadie8pie.tumblr.com


End file.
